YIKES
by Senpay
Summary: En una era donde la comida de gato y los suéteres feos son más importantes que la vida propia, dos chicos salen de la ciudad en busca de aventura. O bien, en donde Makoto y Haruka salen de vacaciones por dos semanas, y Makoto se enferma a la mitad del viaje. [MakoHaru] [One-Shot]


_**Nota de Autor:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada, este fic es algo así como un capítulo extra de mi otra historia, "UGH". Si no la han leído, no es particularmente necesario que lo hagan para entender. Creo que todo lo que necesitan saber es que toma lugar un año o tal después del último capítulo; ambos son estudiantes universitarios en Tokio, Haru de artes visuales y Makoto de literatura y escritura creativa; Makoto usa muchos suéteres extraños y tiene una gata regordeta llamada KitKat; la anciana Tamura vive en el apartamento al lado de Makoto; Haru toma antidepresivos y vitaminas todo el tiempo porque tiene problemas de ansiedad; después de mucho estrés, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que no necesitan tener relaciones sexuales ni nada por el estilo; y los dos son nerds completamente enamorados. Listo, ¡ya pueden proceder!_

 _Esto es, honestamente, pura basura autocomplaciente. Sólo... MakoHaru saliendo de vacaciones y siendo felices. Eso es todo._

 _En fin, espero que lo disfruten, y recuerden que todos los comentarios son apreciados~ ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **YIKES**

* * *

 **Viajes y Resfriados**

— _Día 1 —_

Makoto no había salido de viaje desde que empezó la universidad, lo que ya venía siendo hace tres años. No había ido más lejos que sus visitas a casa, que si bien estaba a un par de horas de Tokio, no tiene el mismo efecto una vez que conoces el paisaje fuera del tren como la palma de tu mano y no hay paradas emocionantes que te sorprendan.

Esperaba que este viaje fuera a salir bien.

El tren había partido un poco más tarde de lo programado (lo que seguía siendo bastante temprano, aun así), pero los vagones seguían medianamente vacíos, hecho que Makoto confirmó mientras pasaba por ellos dos veces en un intento de encontrar su compartimiento igualmente vacío. A su lado, Haru revisaba uno de los mapas con una concentración que uno no esperaría ver a las cinco de la mañana.

 _Bueno, ha de estar acostumbrado a levantarse temprano_ , Makoto pensó, y giró el cuello para ver a través de la ventana. Bosques; una masa alta y densa de pinos que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Por la ventana a la derecha de Haru, podía ver los edificios de la ciudad que dejaban atrás, seguido por el campo. Estaba estampado de charcos grises; había llovido los dos últimos días.

Sin cerrar el mapa, Haru lo volteó a ver, así que Makoto sonrió en respuesta y se reclinó en su asiento. Hubiera dicho algo, pero un segundo después, ojos azules regresaron a la cuidadosa ruta marcada en papel, y se mantuvo callado.

El vagón olía a humedad; no estaba seguro si era por los asientos o las paredes. Era, consideró, un tren antiguo. Aún hacía ese opaco sonido de ruedas tropezándose unas contra otras — o, al menos, eso es lo que Makoto imaginaba cuando era pequeño. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, tenía sueño. Nunca había podido dormir bien antes de viajar, su mente prefiriendo pensar en las horas que faltaban antes de partir, e imaginando lo que pasaría después.

Cuando era niño, su papá solía cargarlo de vuelta al cuarto del hotel a mitad del día, donde dormiría hasta el anochecer, perdiéndose así toda la emoción del primer día. Makoto no estaba seguro, pero esperaba que ya hubiera superado esa fase.

"Entonces," Haru dijo, despertándolo de la letargia que ni siquiera había notado. No habían hablado desde que fueron por un par de vasos llenos de café hirviente de una máquina cerca de la plataforma, por lo que debió haber pasado suficiente tiempo para acomodarse. "Si llueve cuando lleguemos," y Makoto siguió su dedo, apuntando al primer destino marcado de rojo, "¿compramos boletos para el tren de la tarde o pasamos ahí la noche?"

Mirando abstractamente a los asientos frente a ellos, Makoto tarareó. "Pasemos la noche." Observó el mapa para considerar la distancia a su segunda parada importante. "Si tomamos el tren de la tarde, no creo que lleguemos antes de las 11, y aun si encontráramos un cuarto cerca de la estación, tomaría un rato, y todas las tiendas ya estarían cerradas, así que no cenaríamos."

Haru lo meditó un momento. " _Podríamos_ tomar un tren más temprano." Pero luego lo volteó a ver, y la cara que Makoto le estaba dando habrá surtido efecto, porque soltó una risa y sacudió la cabeza. "Pero supongo que podemos quedarnos."

 _Yay_. Todo lo que Makoto exigía era que se tomaran el tiempo de visitar cada ubicación. Incluso planeó todo de modo que tuviera una hora de sobra hasta cuando sólo tuvieran que esperar al siguiente tren. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendrían que subir a otro tren dentro de unas cuantas horas; con suerte, tendrían suficiente tiempo para un desayuno decente. El sabor a café instantáneo era difícil de quitar.

Finalmente, Haru volvió a doblar el mapa, y con un silencioso suspiro, apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Makoto, "No traje paraguas."

Makoto levantó las cejas, principalmente porque esas eran palabras inusuales, viniendo de él. "No te preocupes," dijo de cualquier manera. "Traje un impermeable."

Después de una mirada sorprendida, Haru amusgó los ojos sospechosamente a las maletas sobre ellos. " _¿Dónde?_ "

En algún lugar recóndito de su maleta, haciéndola completamente inaccesible e inútil. No obstante, Makoto sonrió y retuvo su respuesta, tan siquiera para que Haru le diera esa mirada de exasperación con la cual, extrañamente, se había encariñado.

En poco tiempo, el compartimiento empezó a iluminarse, y Makoto se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado el bosque. Los campos eran mucho más extensos ahora, y el agua de lluvia sólo se juntaba en los márgenes, azul y temblorosa en el viento. Luego de unos minutos de admirar las cosechas de trigo, Makoto sintió la mano de Haru colocarse sobre la suya, y presenció el amanecer en el horizonte, rosa y naranja decorando el cielo.

Había algo que semejaba alivio en la cara de Haru, a pesar de que los rayos del sol aún no los alcanzaban. Makoto giró la palma de su mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

* * *

Tomando en consideración que apenas era septiembre, Makoto había optado por no usar suéter en el camino. Claro, tenía dos o tres guardados en la maleta, lo suficientemente cerca del impermeable como para ser igual de irrelevantes en ese momento.

Tras un desayuno simple en una pequeña estación de tren, y otro recorrido de dos horas a través de ligera llovizna, llegaron a su primer destino. Consecuentemente, Makoto se estaba congelando, su cárdigan no siendo de mucha ayuda contra el despiadado viento que encontraron allí. Por lo menos no estaba lloviendo.

No habían esperado poder ver la costa desde la estación. Juzgando por lo quieto que estaba, en medio del holgado suéter negro que había usado toda la mañana, Haru también habría de tener frío, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en las oscuras olas del océano.

"Vayamos allá," Makoto dijo, señalando y ofreciéndole una mano.

Haru pareció dudar, a pesar de que el brillo en sus ojos lo delataban. "¿Allá?" Lo más práctico hubiera sido encontrar un lugar donde dejar las maletas antes de ir. De cualquier forma, con unos cuantos pasos, Haru tomó su mano. "Te vas a resfriar," dijo, sintiendo lo frío que estaban los dedos de Makoto

"Claro que no," respondió lo más alegre posible con el viento soplándole en la cara.

Después de cruzar la calle y bajar por un callejón, llegaron a lo que podía ser llamado una playa. Con las nubes grises colgando sobre ellos, cerca de la tierra, a duras penas se parecía a una.

"Está bastante seca," Haru remarcó tras patear un poco de arena.

Lo cual significaba que dicha arena podía ser fácilmente movida por el viento. No sería nada bueno para sus lentes de contacto, Makoto estaba seguro. Tampoco tendría un efecto muy placentero en sus tenis. Con todo eso en mente, continuó avanzando.

Pronto, Haru soltó su mano, y comenzó a caminar en su propia dirección. Makoto se puso a buscar, primero, conchas de mar, luego cangrejos secos, y al final decidió acercarse un poco más al agua. Quizá ahí tendrá un poco más de suerte.

Para entonces, Haru había recorrido una distancia considerable, caminando paralelamente a la costa. Dándole la espalda, sus mangas flotaban en el viento al igual que su cabello, a pesar de que lo mantuviera relativamente corto. La mano de Makoto dio un tic, y un momento después, sacó una pequeña cámara de su bolsillo con cautela. Después de tomarle una foto, volvió a dar un vistazo por más conchas, y trotó en esa dirección.

Cuando lo alcanzó, Haru le dio una mirada que hizo que quisiera tomar otra foto, pero eso, probablemente, resultaría en que le confiscaran la cámara en el instante. Al parecer, Haru era más práctico que él. Para empezar, estaba caminando con la espalda a la ventisca.

"No está tan mal," comentó Makoto, porque no lo era, de verdad.

"No," fue la contribución de Haru, todavía con los ojos en el océano. Makoto no era ningún pintor, pero si no estuviera tan nublado, pensaría que el azul de los ojos de Haru combinaría a la perfección con el del mar. "Me agrada."

Lo volteó a ver entonces, y Makoto corrigió su pensamiento anterior, observando como el gris de sus alrededores hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más azules. Sonrió. "Está callado, al menos."

Era cierto, de cierta manera. Las olas, junto al silbido de la brisa, eran casi ensordecedoras en ocasiones, pero ningún otro sonido parecía perforar el ambiente. En su momento, Makoto dijo que quería ir a un lugar bonito, y, si bien esto no era exactamente lo que había tenido en mente, era más que suficiente.

"Sí, al menos," Haru sonrió suavemente, un tesoro raro, y volvió a tomar la mano de Makoto. "¿Viste algún hotel cerca de la estación?"

Makoto lo pensó un momento. "No presté atención."

En lugar de un suspiro, sólo provocó otra sonrisa de Haru, quien le dio un estrujón. "…Me gustaría encontrar uno cerca de aquí, pero si no…," y ladeó la cabeza en dirección al otro lado del pueblo, donde un anuncio de neón brillaba en la oscuridad de lo que probablemente sería una tormenta de media noche. Asumiendo que no era una farmacia, debería ser un hotel.

Asintiendo, Makoto estornudó — algo no muy alentador para su primer día de viaje. Intentó enmascararlo diciendo que la arena estaba irritándole la nariz, pero no funcionó muy bien, y Haru decidió que la prioridad ahora sería ir y conseguirle té de manzanilla.

* * *

Tardaron un poco, siendo que el pueblo estaba más o menos desolado, tal como los pueblos costeros suelen hacer después del verano. Después, conscientes de la creciente oscuridad del cielo, se apresuraron de regreso a la estación de tren, buscando en sus alrededores hasta dar con un _Bed and Breakfast_. De las seis habitaciones que tenía para ofrecer, tomaron una, junto con la dirección a un lugar donde podrían almorzar.

La lluvia empezó antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de salir.

"No está tan mal," Haru hizo eco de sus anteriores palabras, pies sobre la cama y comiendo pocky.

Makoto casi le da una mirada desilusionada, pero cambió de opinión en último momento. En su lugar, dejó su pijama a medio desempacar sobre su cama y se fue a unir a Haru en la suya — más que nada por el pocky. Media caja después, Haru dejó el resto en sus manos y fue a checar la calefacción.

Mientras comía otro cuarto de la caja, Makoto lo vio inspeccionar las mochilas, murmurando algo sobre una taza perdida. Le tomó un poco de trabajo manual, pero al final fue recuperada.

Haru estaba en proceso de hacerle té de manzanilla cuando la lluvia se detuvo. Para cuando Makoto fue nuevamente separado del pocky y se encontró con una taza caliente de té por-si-las-dudas, las nubes habían partido para dejar que el sol de la tarde bañara al mundo.

No dijeron nada por un rato. Entonces,

"¿Almuerzo?" Haru preguntó.

Makoto tomó un trago del té. "Seguro."

* * *

— _Día 3 —_

"¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo?" Haru cuestionó, unos pasos detrás de él, ramas secas quebrándose a sus pies.

Esa, de hecho, era una buena pregunta. Makoto crujió la nariz, pero sólo porque, al estar en frente, su cara estaba fuera de vista. "Eso creo," decidió eventualmente. "A veces papá nos sacaba a _cazar_ champiñones. Verás, hay un bosque cerca de la casa."

No mentía, y Haru no lo cuestionó. En cambio, lo que le llamó la curiosidad fue, "¿Les dejaba comerlos después?"

Pateando unas piñas de pino fuera del camino, Makoto sintió un escalofrío. "Claro que no." Para empezar, la mitad de dichos champiñones resultaban ser babosas. "Pero fue una buena experiencia."

"Sin duda alguna," Haru dijo en ese tono que adoptaba cuando la diferencia de optimismo entre ellos era demasiado grande, tomó un paso por encima de una raíz, y continuó caminando a su lado.

Unos tantos pasos después, Makoto se rindió y lo volteó a ver, tan sólo para saber cuánto daño le hizo a su humor el andar de excursión por tres horas. Contrario a su tono de voz y a las expectativas de Makoto, Haru se veía bien.

"Adivina qué," Makoto dijo, atreviéndose a mostrar una sonrisa.

Haru lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y preguntó luego de una pausa. "¿Qué?"

"Tengo crackers de queso." Y dejó de sonreír, pensando. "…En algún lugar de mi mochila."

Ante eso, Haru levantó la quijada y, después de considerarlo, las cejas, en un show de teatral admiración. "Nuestra sobrevivencia estará garantizada en caso de que nos perdamos."

"Definitivamente."

Con esto, Makoto regresó la vista al camino. Habían pasado el último cartel pintado hace… bueno, hace un rato. Pero aun así, no _sentía_ que estuvieran perdidos, todavía no. Sus expediciones de la infancia le habían dado la confianza necesaria para desarrollar instintos de explorador. O eso se decía a sí mismo.

Si algo bueno había, es que el sol aún no se había ocultado.

Veinte minutos después, fue Haru quien tomó su mano y señaló a un punto en la distancia. "¿Es eso?"

Makoto entrecerró los ojos. Había un lugar rojizo y borroso a unos cien metros. Si forzaba más la vista, hasta podía diferenciar humo.

Lo importante es que era rojo. "Creo que sí," irguió la espalda y continuó caminando. "Eres mejor explorador que yo."

Lo hizo reír un poco. El camino delante de ellos se veía decente, así que decidieron seguir sostenidos de la mano por tanto tiempo como pudieran.

* * *

Cuando ya había sido media hora desde que el cielo oscureció, por fin atravesaron el último tramo de rocas a la cabaña alpina. "Se veía más cerca desde allá," Haru jadeó, manos en las rodillas, mientras observaban las ventanas entintadas de naranja a través de la niebla.

"Es que no habíamos tomado en cuenta el barranco," Makoto suplió, luchando por caer al húmedo pasto.

Haru exhaló una vez más, y siguió su travesía, con visible determinación para encontrar una cama y un cuarto cálido en los próximos diez minutos.

* * *

— _Día 5 —_

Haru lo miraba de una forma en que nadie había hecho desde primaria, cuando la maestra les dijo que no jugaran alrededor de la tubería de agua rota en el patio, pero lo hicieron de cualquier manera, y todos terminaron con un resfriado. Era como un déjà vu, si uno reemplazara saltar bajo una fuente de agua con mirar las estrellas.

"Ya sé, ya sé," Makoto admitió derrota en respuesta a dicha mirada, y continuó acunando su taza de té.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Haru preguntó, recién llegado de un solitario paseo matutino (ya que los eventos recientes hicieron que Makoto despertara a eso de las 10 de la mañana).

El té de tilo era una mezcla de miel y calor contra su lengua. "La verdad no me siento mal."

"…Estás todo rojo," se quitó la bufanda y empezó a desabotonarse el abrigo.

Makoto consideró brevemente decir algo empalagoso, pero decidió ser un adulto maduro y decir, "¿Sí? Yo diría que es por el té."

Fuera de las capas extra de ropa, Haru intercambió sus calcetas negras por unas con la cara de _Northern Stoplight Loosejaw-kun_ que le regalaron en Navidad. _Significa que no vamos a salir_ , Makoto tradujo. Tomó otro sorbo de té. Probablemente una buena idea, considerando su salud, pero aun así lo abatió un poco.

"¿Cómo está afuera?" preguntó, viendo cómo Haru también se cambiaba la camisa por una más cómoda.

"Brumoso," dijo. "Frío." Levantó la vista desde su lugar en el pequeño sofá en la esquina del cuarto. "¿Ya desayunaste?"

Makoto indicó a su taza. "Cuando fui por esto." Sólo comió un pan tostado, pero tendría que contar, porque estaba ligeramente mareado y sin voluntad para moverse.

"Bien," Haru dijo, aparentemente tomando piedad de él, y fue a sentarse junto a Makoto en la cama. Colocó una mano contra su frente sin más preámbulo; su mano no estaba fría, extrañamente. Era agradable. "Okay, no parece estar tan mal. ¿Ya te tomaste algo?" Makoto sólo se le quedó mirando. Haru suspiró, y se puso de pie, muy para el descontento de Makoto.

Pero, en lo que a medicamentos respecta, Haru siempre ha mostrado una inesperada cantidad de talento. Esta vez no fue excepción, siendo que, luego de rebuscar en su mochila, emergió con una bolsa separada que probó estar llena de medicina. Makoto tomó otro sorbo.

En menos de cinco minutos, Haru había preparado la dieta medicinal que tendría que seguir los próximos días, ordenando tabletas y botellas de píldoras en el buró. "Gracias," Makoto dijo, cuando ya no tenía más curiosidades que saciar.

Haru sonrió, y regresó la bolsa mágica a su lugar. Entonces las palabras mágicas vinieron en su honor, "Te dije que anoche había demasiado frío."

"Lo hiciste," Makoto sonrió, y cuidadosamente dejó su taza vacía junto a los medicamentos.

En breve, habían subestimado el frío de las montañas una vez que el sol se había ocultado, pero el cielo había sido un verdadero deleite, prohibiéndoles regresar. Al menos Haru parecía estar bien. La próxima vez que su abuela tratara de convencerlo de que las medicinas son inútiles, Makoto se aseguraría de presentarle a Haru.

Extrañaba a KitKat.

Todavía iba a ser mediodía, pero mandó un mensaje para ver cómo estaba; la señora Tamura se había ido de — unas muy merecidas, en su opinión — vacaciones, así que tuvo que buscarle una nueva niñera. Terminó siendo una compañera de clases llamada Chigusa. KitKat estaría a salvo.

Unos minutos después, recibió la confirmación de que estaba, efectivamente, en lo correcto. Para entonces, Haru había ido — a pesar del valiente esfuerzo de Makoto de abrazarlo por la cintura en un intento de que no se alejara — a la cocina en busca de frutas con vitamina C y otra taza para hacer té.

"Me lo agradecerás después," ahora decía casualmente mientras pelaba una naranja, pero al menos lo hacía en la cama, así que Makoto no tendría que languidecer desde lejos.

Continuó mirando la fluidez con la manejaba el cuchillo. Haru era la única persona que conocía que pelaba naranjas como manzanas. " _Estoy_ agradecido," dijo, para distraerse. "Eres todo un amor. Sólo digo que no es tan grave, y que podrías relajarte." Haru le dio _la_ mirada. "Sólo un poquito," clarificó, apenado.

El más ligero dolor pulsó en medio de sus cejas. Instintivamente, Makoto levantó una mano para sentir su propia mejilla. Estaba algo caliente, pero se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban fríos, por ninguna razón aparente.

"Yo, um," Haru apretó los labios, frunciendo a los pedazos de naranja que estaba en proceso de cortar. "…Esto es relajante, de cierta forma," terminó, limpiándose las manos en una toalla de papel. Entonces hizo otra mueca. "No el que estés enfermo. Quiero decir," se detuvo al ver la sonrisa boba que Makoto adquirió durante sus murmullos, y se puso de pie. "Ya sabes a qué me refiero," refunfuñó inofensivamente y se fue a lavar las manos.

Un plato de naranja fue dejado al lado de Makoto, así que dirigió su atención a él. Makoto se tendría que encargar de la segunda naranja, sólo para ver la reacción de Haru al método tradicional. Por ahora, sin embargo, no había más que hacer, así que tomó una pieza y se alegró al sentir el dulce. Aunque la jaqueca no parecía disminuir. Aguantándose un estornudo, miró a la ventana. No estaba particularmente soleado (los árboles eran demasiado altos para eso), pero aun así era un lindo día. Sintiéndose levemente culpable, tomó otra rebanada.

Haru sólo regresó después de decidir que no valdría le pena acabar con la mitad del agua de la cabaña por sólo un baño caliente, y fue directo al radiador.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Haru preguntó luego de un rato, apoyándose en el aparato.

Makoto miró su plato, estornudó, y sacudió la cabeza.

La apatía, al parecer, era algo a lo que Haru sólo era inmune cuando lo involucraba a sí mismo, porque después de unos momentos dejó su nido de calefacción para regresar junto a Makoto. Se talló las manos un poco, y cuando puso uno contra su frente, Makoto advirtió que las había estado calentando por esa exacta razón. No pudiendo hacer más, puso una cara de impotente aprecio como agradecimiento.

"No está muy mal," Haru concluyó, comenzando a alejar su mano, pero terminando por colocarla en la mejilla de Makoto.

"Me duele la cabeza como no tienes idea," admitió, porque no tenía caso ocultarlo.

"…Es razonable," Haru removió su mano por segunda vez, e hizo el vago esfuerzo de acomodar la cama. Makoto tuvo la consideración de poner la segunda naranja en un lugar seguro, para su futura demostración. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

El frío y la incomodidad que traía hicieron que Makoto se encogiera de hombros, a pesar de tener una idea bastante clara de lo que quería. Haru listó unas cuantas actividades, como juegos de cartas, libros, reproductores de música, y algunos crucigramas. Hizo el mismo gesto con sus hombros a cada una de las sugerencias.

Finalmente, Haru se detuvo, y Makoto levantó los ojos de donde los tenía pegados a la alfombra al pie de la cama. Apenas logró evitar morderse el labio ante la expresión de Haru.

Entonces, Haru rompió el trance. "¿Puedes…?"

Hizo un ademán a las piernas de Makoto, las cuales habían estado cruzadas todo este tiempo. Pestañeando, Makoto llevó sus rodillas al pecho, así otorgándole a Haru (y a la sábana que recogió del piso) suficiente espacio para deslizarse entre el moquiento bulto que era Makoto y la pared. Una vez ahí, le dio una sacudida a la sábana, y fijó sus ojos en Makoto.

"Acércate más."

Sólo tomó un segundo para que la expresión de Makoto fuera de educadamente neutral a inesperada felicidad. "¡Okay!" rio, y ayudó a Haru a envolverlos con la pesada sábana mientras buscaban la manera de entrar en la cama sin que ninguno terminara cayéndose.

* * *

— _Día 6 —_

Llegaron al claro después de dos pequeñas desviaciones para ver plantas extrañas (a petición de Makoto) y para encontrar un río (a petición de Haru). Cuando por fin entraron, Makoto sentía como si no hubiera visto el sol en días. Lo que probablemente era verdad. Acordemente, caminó a través del pasto con un salto en cada paso, sintiendo como le rozaban los tobillos. Hacía más calor con el sol sobre ellos, y aunque Haru le prohibió, sin palabras, quitarse el abrigo, era agradable al menos podérselo desabotonar. Dio un giro, experimentalmente, pero paró prematuramente para estornudar.

"¿Algún motivo para la explosión de felicidad?" Haru preguntó, quitándose su propia chamarra con indiferencia.

Makoto sonrió. "Está bonito el día," levantó un hombro y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. " _A plena luz de sol sucede el día, el día sol, el silencioso sello extendido en los campos del camino_."

Le llevó un par de segundos a Haru hacer la conexión mental, y entonces le dirigió un puchero, muy para la dicha de Makoto.

"Estudiante de literatura tenías que ser," dijo con una virada de ojos, caminando hacia él.

"¿Y eso es malo?" soltó una risa. "Al menos yo no soy el artista torturado." Ante esto, Haru lo miró, como si diciendo, _no tienes ni la menor idea_.

"Como sea…" y tarareó de una forma estrictamente no musical. "¿Quieres tomar fotos panorámicas?"

"Creo que preferiría tomar fotos de ti con una corona de flores," anunció brillantemente, e inmediatamente estornudó.

Como si intentara esconder su sonrojo, Haru agachó la cabeza y buscó en su bolsillo, sacando una botella de píldoras de vitamina C y dejando unas en la mano de Makoto. "Eres la persona más vergonzosa del planeta entero."

"¡Aw! ¡Es porque te quiero!"

"…Tonto."

* * *

— _Día 8 —_

"¿Eso es nieve?"

Haru inspeccionó el paisaje en busca de esta nueva amenaza. Finalmente, dijo, "Sí."

Makoto sintió su corazón romperse, y se dispuso a externalizar dicha desilusión, mientras continuaba estudiando las montañas a través de la ventana del tren. "¿Por qué no fuimos allá?"

Haru suspiró; un lindo gesto, viendo que tenía la mitad de la cara enterrada en el hombro de Makoto — aprovechando la soledad del vagón. "Te resfriaste con 13 grados," dijo lentamente, como explicación.

No hizo nada para convencer a Makoto; se pasó una manga en la nariz. "Si me iba a enfermar de todos modos, hubiera preferido que fuera por la nieve."

Haru no dijo nada en respuesta, y Makoto se movió un poquito, para optimizar la comodidad de su hombro, y así el tema terminó. Tras haber sido atacado por una inofensiva fiebre por un par de días, Makoto podía decir que ya se sentía mejor. Con sólo cuatro días de viaje restantes, en verdad esperaba curarse por completo antes de volver a casa. KitKat siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando se enfermaba.

Apoyó la mejilla en mechones negro. Olía a té de tilo. "Te amo."

Silenciosamente, Haru asintió contra su hombro, y entonces el tren dio una sacudida, haciendo que la frente le chocara contra su clavícula. "Ow."

Suprimiendo una risa que seguramente terminaría en un ataque de tos, Makoto le dio unas palmaditas a su cabello.

* * *

— _Día 9 —_

Había sido idea de Haru visitar una mina de sal, y fue pura curiosidad lo que impidió a Makoto hacer preguntas al respecto. Ahora, no obstante, las escaleras parecían ser eternas, y sólo se hacía más frío con cada segundo. Haru le dijo que sería bueno para su resfrío. Había sal por todas partes; Makoto no sabe por qué esperaba algo distinto.

"—así que alguien tiene que ir a checarlo en otoño," Haru continuó su historia, unos cuantos pasos frente a él, responsablemente mirando las escaleras de madera. "No sé nada de calabazas," suspiró.

Makoto reunió en su mente toda la información sobre las calabazas que tenía. "Ah, sólo sé que van bien con muchas cosas," ofreció. "Pero es estupendo que ahora tengas una huerta de calabazas." Nostálgicas imágenes de ideas infantiles cruzaron su cabeza.

"Está en el campo, lejos de Tokio. No sé ni por qué lo compró mi tío, pero al menos no es mi responsabilidad." Comenzaron hacia el último tramo de escalones. "Es demasiado esfuerzo," finalizó, resoplando.

Makoto se preguntó si debería sugerirle la idea a su mamá. Podría salir bien, o podría ser como esa huerta de melón con la experimentó hace un tiempo. Sintió un escalofrío, y por poco se tropieza cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras.

Instintivamente, llevó una mano al hombro de Haru, dando un vistazo a su alrededor. "Ah." Estaba oscuro.

* * *

"En serio," Haru se cruzó de brazos, aunque posiblemente fuera sólo por el frío.

Makoto miraba con inesperada satisfacción la pista de bolos y las mesas de ping-pong. El hecho de que no fuera particularmente bueno en ninguna de las dos no disminuyó su buen humor.

Haru lo observaba con una mirada de apagada cuestión. Makoto sonrió. "De verdad," Haru dijo. Y suspiró antes de continuar con su tesauro mental, "Honestamente."

Makoto apenas podía contener la emoción, la que se hacía más obvia mientras seguía a Haru hacia las mesas de ping-pong. Era un completo amor, como dijo antes, y sabía que ya estaba pidiendo mucho de él, pero, realmente, ¿cada cuánto se da la oportunidad de jugar ping-pong mil metros bajo la tierra? Además, si es que aprendió algo hoy, es que jugar a los bolos en una mina de sal _definitivamente_ es algo que quiere hacer antes de morir.

* * *

Ganó, milagrosamente, gracias a un estornudo repentino que hizo que su mano diera un espasmo en la dirección de la pelota. Sin resentimientos. Mientras Haru veía el salado techo, Makoto se apoyó en un barandal para ver abajo. Lo que encontró fue una epifanía.

"Haru-chan, mira," llamó la atención de Haru señalando a un lugar cientos de metros bajo ellos. Cuando Haru llegó a su lado, hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Makoto se mordió el labio. "Te voy a llevar en un paseo en bote."

* * *

Makoto debía estar agradecido por no haber dejado de hacer ejercicio — y por haber tenido que cargar a KitKat por largos periodos de tiempo; si no, este asunto de remar sería mil veces peor. Especialmente porque Makoto se había ofrecido. Del otro lado, Haru estaba sentado con un codo en el borde, observando el agua en silencio. Makoto no tenía el corazón de pedirle ayuda.

Varios metros después, en medio del lago subterráneo, Makoto se detuvo, e intentó actuar como si no estuviera cansado. "¿Estás bien?"

Haru desvió la vista del lago para mirarlo, y pestañeó. "Sí," y frunció levemente, "¿y tú?"

"Sí," Makoto respondió, y dio un vistazo pensativo al entorno. Había otros botes ahí, pero ninguno parecía estar en trayectoria de colisión, así que se atrevió a soltar los remos. "No es tan fácil como esperaba."

Relajándose visiblemente, Haru sonrió. Ambos miraron arriba, y las paredes eran oscuras donde las lámparas no alcanzaban; se veían mucho más altas desde ahí. Makoto volteó a verlo un momento. Era una sensación tan cálida y placentera, verlo sonreír contra la opaca iluminación de la caverna.

Makoto no quería arriesgar sacar el bote de balance, así que mantuvo sus movimientos a un mínimo, abriendo su mano palma arriba y extendiéndola hacia Haru. No alcanzaba a tocarlo, pero Haru la miró entonces, y cuidadosamente puso la tomó. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban frías.

"¿Por qué no hay restaurantes románticos en la luna?" Makoto preguntó.

Los dedos de Haru presionaron contra su palma, y sus ojos mostraban diversión. "¿No los hay?"

"No," Makoto declaró, decisivamente. "Porque no hay atmósfera."

Haru le permitió un momento para disfrutar de su propia absurdidad. "A diferencia de aquí," comentó.

"Exactamente," Makoto sonrió, dándole un estrujón a su mano.

El agua parecía estar quieta, pero tendría que haber algún tipo de corriente que los movía, pensó. Ahora estaban más cerca de la pared que del centro del lago, pero no por mucho.

"Me pondría a nadar, pero no quiero dejarte solo con tu resfriado," Haru lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Makoto pestañeó benevolentemente. "Te enfermarías también."

"Supongo," dijo quedamente, con los inicios de un sonrojo. "Pero si me voy a enfermar de todos modos, preferiría que fuera por otros métodos…"

Makoto estaba a punto de preguntar, pero entonces, sin soltarlo de la mano, Haru se acercó, cautelosamente colocando una rodilla en el suelo del bote. Se va a ensuciar, pero, en su defensa, habían ido preparados, usando pantalones viejos para la aventura de hoy.

En contraste a los nervios en sus ojos, Haru se balanceó perfectamente, y su otra mano terminó en la rodilla de Makoto. Era una muestra de gran destreza, pero Makoto se guardó las alabanzas por el momento. En su lugar, se mordió el labio, incómodamente reseco, y notó que el aire de la mina les había dejado un sabor salado.

Hubo una pequeña presión en su rodilla, cuando Haru enderezó la espalda para poder alcanzar sus labios, pero eso fue todo. Makoto apretó su mano; tener los ojos cerrados en el bote, por más quieto que estuviera, le estaba dando nauseas. Los labios de Haru también estaban salados, pero eran suyos, y eran suaves, y ya hacía tiempo que Makoto había desarrollado adoración por todo lo que es Haru.

Después de separarse, el viaje de Haru para volver a su lugar no resultó tan bien como el primero, y el bote se tambaleó un poco cuando casi se tropieza con sus propios pies, pero en un minuto todo se tranquilizó. Un segundo más, y Makoto volvió a tomar los remos, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para moverlos. En cambio, miró a Haru hasta que éste le regresó la mirada.

"Te acabo de pasar todos mis gérmenes," dijo después de unos segundos de silencioso contacto visual, y empezó a reír. "Por una parte, qué lindo; pero por la otra, qué irresponsable, Haru-chan. ¿Qué voy a hacer si te enfermas?"

Haru se encogió de hombros brevemente, manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, y regresando su atención al lago. "Me vas a cuidar, ¿no?"

Sin duda alguna. Con una sonrisa y adrenalina aún en sus brazos, Makoto comenzó el camino de vuelta al muelle.

* * *

— _Día 11 —_

Después de la expedición subterránea, el décimo día fue dedicado a museos. Había sido un día soleado, y Haru lo dejó salir sin abrigo extra, causando que un par de niños gritaran lo mucho que amaban su suéter con estampado de dinosaurios. También, tras haber inhalado tanto aire salado, había dejado de moquear tanto, aunque aún estornudaba o tosía ocasionalmente.

En el onceavo día, fueron al subterráneo una vez más. O, mejor dicho, al interior de la tierra. Makoto no estaba del todo satisfecho llamándolo subterráneo cuando habían tenido que escalar un par de horas antes de llegar a la boca de la cueva. En fin. Por solidaridad a los seres nocturnos con los que se encontrarían, se puso un suéter simple y oscuro antes de salir del hotel esa mañana.

En lo que esperaban al guía, junto con otras personas, Haru tomó la oportunidad de darle más vitaminas. Era una fortuna que no supieran mal, o Makoto hubiera sufrido toda la semana. Ya iban por la segunda botella, estaba seguro.

A su lado, Haru tosió — minuciosamente. Makoto le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, y Haru, sin palabras, puso unas cuantas vitaminas en su propia mano y las masticó a la vez que veían al guía aproximarse. Makoto se abstuvo de seguir su mal ejemplo.

* * *

Más escaleras, caminos angostos — y barandales de madera resbaladizos. Excepto que esta vez no era sal, sino agua pegajosa. Makoto se sintió mal por las mangas de su suéter. Las explicaciones sobre la historia del lugar y la variedad de especies que habitaban allí eran interesantes, y hubo suficientes pausas en el resbaloso camino para dar un vistazo alrededor.

Era hermoso, de su propia manera, y Makoto no se arrepentía de haber caminado todo el camino hasta ahí, con o sin el dolor muscular que desarrolló por todas las excursiones que habían hecho esas vacaciones. No fue, sin embargo, hasta que el guía les pidió que guardaran silencio y que apagaran las cámaras y celulares que Makoto se emocionó de verdad.

Cuidadoso de limpiarse las manos en los jeans primero, tomó los hombros de Haru — quien estaba unos pasos más adelante — e intentó ver a través de la oscuridad. Caminaron así un poco, lentamente abriéndose paso en el pasillo, y Makoto apretó su agarre ante el sonido de miles de alas sobre ellos. Cuando se detuvieron a la mitad de la caverna para más información, Haru finalmente levantó una mano a donde Makoto estaba dibujando círculos en su hombro.

"Es perfecto, y escalofriante, al mismo tiempo," Makoto susurró, viendo las colonias de murciélagos apenas visibles en el techo. El sonido daba una atmósfera de antigüedad.

Haru alzó la vista también, y dio unos pasos atrás, hasta quedar contra el pecho de Makoto. Después de un rato, dijo, "Al menos no son palomas."

Todavía inspeccionando el techo, Makoto exhaló una risa, sintiendo los dedos de Haru acariciar sus nudillos, y se preguntó si el repentino afecto era por el cansancio o por la oscuridad. Para cuando pudieron pasar a la siguiente exhibición, Makoto se sentía decenas de grados más cálido.

* * *

"¿Tienes frío?" Makoto preguntó de camino a la salida de la cueva, donde las personas estaban más acostumbradas al terreno y, por tanto, menos susceptibles a caerse si no miraban por dónde iban.

Haru bajó de una piedra con cautela, y lo miró por encima de un hombro. "No. ¿Por qué?"

Makoto se encogió de hombros, y deseó tener bolsillos donde poder calentarse las manos, pero es que ninguno de sus cárdigans había sido lo suficientemente oscuro para poder usarlo en una cueva. Esperaba con ansias la luz del día — o, tan siquiera, el calor que esperaba encontrar afuera.

En contra de todo esto, un pensamiento recurrente seguía metiéndosele en la cabeza. "Quiero helado."

No le tomó ni un segundo a Haru responder, haciéndose a un lado una vez que el camino permitía que dos personas caminaran juntas. "No." Después, frunció el entrecejo. "¿Por qué querrías helado?"

Otro movimiento de hombros. "¿Crème brûlée, entonces? ¿Crees que podamos ir por un poco cuando volvamos al pueblo?"

El pueblo, en este caso, estando a tres horas de ahí: dos a pie, y una en un viejo autobús. Eso es, si llegaban al autobús a tiempo; si no, tendrían que esperar otra hora para el siguiente. Curiosamente, Makoto aún no estaba cansado.

"Tal vez," Haru dijo, y no se escuchaba muy cansado tampoco, aunque algo en su actitud mostraba pocas esperanzas de llegar al primer autobús.

Bueno, entonces sólo serían ellos, los árboles, y los murciélagos. Han tenido peores citas.

* * *

Acordemente, "No te olvides de ponerte otro suéter," Makoto le dijo esa tarde, cuando se preparaban para salir en busca del Crème brûlée prometido.

Por lo menos, _él_ se estaba alistando. Haru tenía la rara habilidad de cambiarse de ropa en tiempo récord. "Uh-huh," decía ahora, sentado en medio de la cama, absorto en una conversación por texto con Rin — sobre _aviones_ , si a Makoto no le fallaba la memoria.

Con un calcetín azul eléctrico y otro café, adornado de hojas verdes, Makoto buscó un poco más en su maleta. Encontró el par del último bajo un suéter blanco, y sacó ambos de ahí. Por un momento, le sonrió al suéter, el cual carecía de estampados a excepción del complicado tejido, pero lo sacó y se terminó de cambiar las calcetas antes de decir algo.

Cuando terminó, Haru acababa de enviar otro texto. "Usa este," Makoto se acercó, sosteniendo el suéter para exhibición.

Haru pestañeó un par de veces en relajada sorpresa. "Ah," dijo. "El suéter de abrazos." Sus ojos viajaron un poco más arriba, encontrándose con los de Makoto. "¿Cuántos trajiste?"

"Tres y medio," contestó. "Pero sabía que uno de ellos era para ti."

Una sonrisa empezó a extenderse en los labios de Haru, pero el tono de un nuevo mensaje lo distrajo. No obstante, dejó el teléfono de lado, y llevó una mano al suéter. Makoto aceptó felizmente, y rio cuando Haru decidió tomar agarre de su mano así como del suéter, y lo jaló para que se sentara en la cama.

Mientras Makoto se acomodaba, regresó al mensaje de texto más reciente, y envió una respuesta con un aire de clausura. Posteriormente, observó el suéter en su regazo. "¿Tres _y medio_?"

"Los cárdigans no cuentan," Makoto explicó didácticamente, con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

Con todas las excursiones, espeleología, la prisa, y el cansancio, no habían tenido tiempo para nada. Así pues, sin separarse por completo, presionó otro beso en Haru, más cerca de su boca. Su piel estaba ligeramente caliente, pero no al grado de una fiebre; eran buenas noticias. Makoto no quería pensar que lo había contagiado.

Esta preocupación en particular solamente era suya, al parecer, porque Haru alzó una mano a su cuello y conectó sus labios. Makoto nunca había estado seguro de qué parte de besar era la especialmente placentera, y sus sentimientos solían ser más profundos que intensos, pero la experiencia era agradable, aun así.

Era lindo, y gracioso también, que Haru compartiera su (falta de) entusiasmo. Era espléndido que hubieran podido llegar a un acuerdo y, con tiempo, aprendido como asegurar que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Les había llevado tiempo, sí, pero estaba bien, y Makoto estaba feliz.

"Espera," Haru se separó con un suspiro, su mano dejando el cuello de Makoto. Pestañeó, y esperó. "Tengo que ponerme el suéter de abrazos primero," Haru explicó, y Makoto quería envolverlo con sus brazos y nunca dejarlo.

 _El suéter de abrazos_ era, más que nada, _un_ suéter de abrazos en sus respectivos armarios, siendo que habían, al menos, tres de ellos en total. Todos eran artículos de ropa particularmente grandes, particularmente suaves, y particularmente viejos, que encontraron en ventas de garaje. Haru fue el primero en — sarcásticamente — nombrarlos, y Makoto hizo que el nombre quedara por puro cariño.

"Listo," anunció Haru, viendo cómo las mangas le cubrían las manos.

Fue por la necesidad del equilibrio que Makoto resistió la necesidad de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Haru, cuyo corte tenía una o dos semanas de retraso. Hora, ajustó su posición levemente, e hizo eso mismo, gentilmente presionando sus frentes mientras las manos de Haru lentamente iban a su espalda y lo acercaban aún más. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Makoto escondió su rostro en su cuello, y sintió a Haru hacer lo mismo antes de que los dos, eventualmente, cayeran recostados sobre el colchón.

Makoto sentía como si pudiera abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el final de sus días.

Por ahora, se conformó con sentir los latidos de Haru contra su pecho, con pensar que su cabello olía vagamente a avellanas, con amar y ser amado. Haruka no solía considerarse a sí mismo como alguien especial. Pero lo es, Dios, claro que lo es.

* * *

— _Día 12 —_

"Me pregunto si mi princesa está bien," Makoto suspiró, reclinándose en si asiento. Era de tarde, y estaban pasando por el océano esta vez, aunque ahora en el camino de regreso.

"Descuida," aseguró Haru, con una mano en la de Makoto, y con otra checando el clima en su celular. "KitKat es valiente," añadió. "No va a llover. Podemos pasear por la costa un rato más."

"Yay," Makoto dijo con exhausto entusiasmo. Soltó la mano de Haru para rodearlo por la cintura. "Por cierto, ¿puedo invitarte a desayunar antes de irnos mañana, corazón?"

Haru le dio una mirada, como si diciéndole que prácticamente desayunan juntos todos los días. Pero después rodó los ojos con notable afecto. "Seguro."


End file.
